Bad Day Relief
by Pookey
Summary: Shuichi is usually a very happy person who cheers others up when they are down, but who cheers him up when he is down? Why Yuki of course! But there is always a method to follow … that is just how these crazy lovers are.


Shuichi Shindou was always a naturally happy person. Waking up in the morning and already he had a smile on his face ready to start the day with passion and fire he gave with everything in his life. He could never cease to find the good in life and in people, and with out realizing it would exploit those characteristics in everyone he would meet. He was a blinding light in the darkness of this world, but to Yuki he was an annoying ball of energy that would always come at the most inconvenient of times to irritate him to no end. His pink haired lover would always be out to find Yuki and swore that Shuichi's life goal was to make sure that Yuki's life was a living embodiment of annoyance.

He would always come home to a glomp and a loud "I'm Home Yuki!" He would never go without a day in his study and be interrupted by a kiss on his cheek and another loud, "I Love You Yuki!" He would even be woken up by a nip on his ear and once again a loud, "Good Morning Yuki!" Sometimes Yuki thought that if he heard his name one more time he would seriously kill himself. Shuichi just laughed when his lover told him that and kissed him on the cheek saying that he was silly to think that, and that this name was the most beautiful name in the whole wide world! Yuki didn't tell Shuichi that he was quite flattered, but the rock star got the message in his own way that night when they made love.

Now Shuichi sometimes would fall into a bout of depression. He would sulk and mope around his and Yuki's apartment. He would curl up in their bed and pout about god knows what, sometimes it was a fight that happened between him and Yuki, or it was something that happened at work, but those were secretly the worse times Yuki would ever go through. Even though Yuki would complain all the time about how annoying his pink haired lover was, when Shuichi was not happy Yuki wanted more than anything to see his Shuichi smile once again.

Now Yuki is not one to show his feelings or compassion to just anyone. Shuichi usually has to work very hard to get his lover to at least _smile_ once every few days. Then there are days when Shuichi is just down in the dumps, and when the pink rock star is depressed Yuki will sigh and begin to start Operation: Bring Back His Brat. He will begin by locking every door; shut every curtain, and check and double check (sometimes triple check) to make sure there are no cameras or microphones inside his own home before he gets down to business.

(Shuichi during the entire time will just be spacing out in the bedroom or his face stuffed between the cushions of the couch, so he has no idea what his author is up to.)

As soon as Yuki feels the house is secure and nobody besides his Shuichi will see or hear what he will be doing next he scouts for the source of the black clouds in the house. When he finds the said emo boy Yuki always pick him up and carry him to the kitchen. There is never a struggle just a confused look then a forced smile. Yuki then places the boy down on his stool by the counter and begins cooking Shuichi's favorite meal. While Yuki begins to take out the ingredients and the pots and pans he will pull out a box of strawberry pocky that he had hidden and will place it in front of Shuichi.

Now normally Yuki highly disapproves of eating sweets, but he will always let his lover have a package of his favorite treat when he is sad, or if he is very annoying, but that is another story.

While Shuichi begins nibbling on his sweet biscuit treats Yuki will continue to cook up the meal. By the time the smells become so overwhelming that both men are starving even if they had already ate or had a large meal just a few hours ago. The delicious scents fill up the whole house and Shuichi instantly recognizes the smells. Looking up from his "appetizer" he notices that Yuki will always have a straight face on while cooking, but his eyes have a soft tender look to them when he makes this meal special.

Shuichi is known for seeing more than people think he notices and Shuichi always can tell when Yuki is truly annoyed at him or just putting on a farce to keep up appearances, or even to just tease with the rock star. When Yuki makes his meals to cheer him up Shuichi always will watch him intensely with a small smile on his lips. Eventually Shuichi will jump off the stool and wrap his arms around his lover and embrace him from behind. Yuki will never push him away at these times. No, he relishes in those touches and always hides the smile on his lips in his eyes. When the cooking is finished there is a single plate on the table set with food enough for two. Turning his head around so he can see the short monster that is clinging to him, Yuki will announce that dinner is ready. Shuichi will smile and kiss Yuki on the cheek then run to the table but stop short when he notices there is one plate ready. Confused the little one will turn to the other and be surprised by being picked up and placed in the older one's lap.

Dinner will go on silently, no need for words as they eat. The author feeding rock star and the rock star feeding the author. If anyone were to catch the scene on a camera Yuki would burn every copy and deny ever doing such a thing. By the time the meal is half way over Shuichi will sigh and lean against his lover cuddling close. Yuki will then push away the meal and hook one of his arms around his cargo and tilt his head up with the other and silently ask what is wrong with his lips placed on his forehead. Shuichi never could last long against Yuki's kisses, so he begins telling him of what ever is ailing him. Yuki will nod and "Hn" at all the right places, he will eventually walk to the couch and hold his bundle between his legs, the other never stopping in his story.

Sometimes it will take hours other times it will take only about 30 minutes but either way when ever Shuichi is finished he will tilt his head up and kiss Yuki on the chin in a way to say "Thank you for listening." Yuki will say "You are welcome" or a "I am sorry" if it was a fight between them with a soft kiss on the lips. By then the smile on Shuichi's face will be genuine and true. His spark relit and the fire and passion he once lost back to take on what ever task is up ahead, but Shuichi will turn that blazing enthusiasm into a gaze set for only Yuki.

Yuki will grin that feral smirk of his and turns the soft and sensual scene into a picture of raw passion. The kisses they share after words turn into calls of craving and need for each other. Shuichi will turn into his lover's embrace and wrap his arms around his neck never breaking the fiery kiss. Eventually wandering hands will follow and shifting bodies will create music together. After the first layer of clothing is discarded they will move as one to the bedroom to finish the day and most of the night as passionate lovers showing each other their true selves and want for each other.

Only in the morning will Shuichi wake up in Yuki's arms and smile and kiss the man he loves on his cheek and say with in the quietest whisper he can muster so not to wake the other, "Thank you Yuki, I love you." And even if Yuki doesn't wake up his lips will turn up in a small smile and hug the other closer and both will stay like that until the other wakes up to start the day as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

----

A/N: Well .. this is the work that is have finished after a 4 year break from writing ... This is the first step to my comming back as an author. Reviews are a must for me because i need to know what i have to fix and all that jazz ... i really really want to write more and posting more stories and gaining feedback os just a step so .. like, dislike, hmm?? My work is in your hands my readers!! Flames will be used to light cigarettes!


End file.
